President George Washington(Teen Titans Go!)
George Washington is one of America's founding fathers and the first President of the United States. But aside form that, he runs for a more important office- he competes with Robin for leadership of the Teen Titans in his debut episode of Teen Titans Go!, "Money Grandma". Bio The new team leader elections have Robin all riled up, eager to the extent of crazy to be re-elected. To show Robin the true ways of leadership, Raven manages to bring back a legendary historical man, dating back to 1776, in a time machine... George Washington, neatly dresses with a blue overcoat and gleaming buttons, steps out of the misty capsule and bids greeting to the Titans. A bald eagle comes to rest upon his shoulders, and Robin gasped unbelievably. The "money grandma" (as called by Beast Boy and Cyborg) starts lecturing Robin about nurturing a sapling into a wealthy oak, symbolizing a leader upbringing his team. But Robin is dismayed, he thinks Washington was here to overthrow his spot! Starfire tried to appease him, but the president is furious. Baring his muscles, he accepts the "red coat's" challenge, with his threats a taken a little less seriously when his wooden dentures fall loose. After a quick argument/hand scrapple, cheered on by Beastie and Cyborg, the campaigning begins! To please the voters, George bakes a scrumptious pie, the homemade ingredients provided by him chopping down the cherry tree in the backyard. But Robin sabotages his baked good by swinging over and smashing his face into it, while planting an explosive Birdarang in his hair. Around the living room, Washington is flabbergasted when he sees his campaign posters defaced by immature drawings. Even the freshly pasted signs were subject to Robin's graffiti. In a rally for his supporters, Robin swung by, ripping his tights and white wig from his head, then surrounded him with derogatory signs of "Lame", "Dummy", "Rabble Rabble", and stuff in that nature. And while Beast Boy and Cyborg are taking their baby (wait what) for a ride, Washington peeks down to look at the adorable infant. But Robin once again slams his face into the carriage, making his fake teeth rattle all over it. The 3 Titans shake their heads in disappointment. Debate time comes, hosted by Silkie. A brilliant speech by George Washington about discipline, stopping villains, and honor is well received by the Titans, who cheer on the grandma. But Robin goes full on mudslinging; he accuses George of farting in public. Unable to handle the pressure, George cracks, and breaks down about the incident. The others gasp in bewilderment over Robin's startling statement. Election day began, but no results were concluded. Only 2 votes, one for each candidate, were counted. The others aren't to interested in politics. George and Robin agree that the only way to break the tie is... fisticuffs! Robin unleashes his staff, met by Washington's axe, which he's used for more than trees (implying murder). Jumping out theTower windows, George gains flight ability with the help of a soaring eagle. To defend against Robin's Birarangs, he casts the Freedom Shield, then counterattacked with a Liberty Punch to his jaw. But an explosive from Robin knocks him off his feet, sending him to the murky sea below. But Washington wasn't defeated yet- a low rumble churned from the water, and Robin's grin is wiped off his face as the Statue of Liberty controlled by the president rises from the ocean. Without waiting, George pushed down on a lever, sending the monument's torch-holding fist down on Robin, smothering him. George is pleased when Robin willfully surrenders, and he effectively became the new leader of the Titans... but Robin got what he wanted, as he traveled back in time to take Washington's place as first President of the United States of America! In "Real Boy Adventures", George Washington was seen cheering on Fleshy Guy at the concert celebrating his boyhood. He did not do much else. Physical Dressed in a traditional Revolutionary War era outfit, George Washington seems to care about dignity and neatness, shown by his choice of clothing. he wears a navy blue coat with white cuffs over a yellow vest, with a white handkerchief sticking out at his collar. Upon his shoulders are yellow generals' pauldrons, and he also wears dark blue tights that go to about his shin. The rest of his leg is covered in white stockings, with black buckled shoes over them. Due to his loss of hair, he wears a white, powdered wig, exposed as one when Robin ripped it off his scalp. And another thing he's missing- teeth, replaced by wooden ones. His cameo in "Real Boy Adventures" has a similar looking George, but a few differences are more wrinkled an paler skin, along with a lighter shaded coat with no yellow outlines running along it. Plus, his wig is fashioned a little differently. Powers and Abilities *'Eagle Wings:' A bald eagle will swoop down and fly him through the air with a streak of red, white, and blue. *'Axe Wielding:' He can brandish a small hatchet very well. *'Freedom Shield:' A starred and striped shield will protect George from any attack. *'Liberty Punch:' An upper cut blow with a pixelated Liberty Bell background. *'Monument Bash:' Vicious crushing via the Statue of Liberty's right (one with torch) fist. Episode Appearances Season 2 *Money Grandma (debut) *Real Boy Adventures (cameo) *Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp (cameo on money) Season 3 *The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic Trivia *George Washington appears on the dollar bill in 'Money Grandma". However, in every other episode in the series, Lex Luthor, the nemesis of Superman, appears on the dollar bill. *The internal structure of George's "Monument Bash" is the exact same internal structure of the segments of the Giant Robot in "The Left Leg". *When Robin is called a red coat by the first president, it is a reference to the British soldiers of 1776, who wore red coats. *Robin seems to have a knack for fighting founding fathers, as Washington is his second one! **The first was Benjamin Franklin in "Books". Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:General Category:Time Travelers Category:Army of Light Category:Tacticians Category:Sword Wielders Category:President Category:Veterans Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Male Category:Real People Category:Warrior